Love is patient, love is kind
by Queen of Panic
Summary: Modern AU Grantaire finally comes out to Enjolras about how he feels, and the world of Les Amis d'ABC is turned on it's head. I'm absolutely terrible with summaries, just warning you ExR, Marius/Cosette, one sided Montponine and Eponine/Marius and all the other les amigos Rated T for language in other chapters, but may change
1. Grantaire's Confession

**MY VERY FIRST FANFIC YAAAAAAY! This first chapter is kinda shortish, but there will be more chapters. Promise. Please please please R&R tell me what you think! I will probably continue anyway, though...**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) am NOT Victor Hugo, therefore I do not own Les Mis. And the title has absolutely nothing to with the song lyrics of 'Same Love' by Macklemore. It just describes this story well.**

* * *

"Great meeting guys. I'm really appreciating the hard work being shown here. Keep it up." Enjolras congratulated everyone as they made their way out of the cafe. Finally, everyone had left... except for Grantaire, who was slouched in the corner, watching him. Enjolras sighed as he put on his coat. "Grantaire what do you want?" Grantaire took a deep breath, closed his eyes and took a step towards him.

"I wanted to say... Enjolras... I love you..."

Enjolras laughed. A cold, cruel laugh. "You're drunk."

"No, I'm not. I haven't touched a drop of alcohol all evening!"

"What, you spend all your money at some bar paying for everybody else's drinks... while you were drunk?"

"No."

"You're not sober."

"I AM!"

"Then why... did you say you loved me?"

"Because I do." Enjolras's eyes widened a little. Grantaire took a deep breath. "I'm... gay."

Enjolras stepped back slowly, his eyes widening, until he got to the door. He turned and bolted, leaving Grantaire alone in the empty cafe.

* * *

"I can't believe I told him that." Grantaire groaned. It was the next morning and he, Lesgle and Joly sat around a small table, drinking coffee. "He'll never want to see me again!" Joly patted his back.

"Cheer up, he probably thought you were drunk."

"I told him I was sober!"

Lesgle scoffed. "Last time you told us you were sober you were dancing on a table, claiming you were Lady Gaga."

"No, last time I told someone I was sober, I was telling them how I felt about them, hoping they would, by some FREAK chance, recipricate my feelings, meanwhile said person is most likely STRAIGHT!" He cried as he repeatedly banged his head on the table. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

Joly's eyes grew wide. "Uhh... Grantaire?"

"I mean, what was I THINKING?"

"...'Taire?"

"He's too good for me, anyway."

"Grantaire...?"

"But I love him!"

"GRANTAIRE!"

"What, Joly!? What is it?"

Joly pointed past Grantaire. Said cynic turned slowly, to face the chest of a certain blonde revolutionary. Slowly, he looked up to meet the cold, blue, eyes. Grantaire's face turned as red as the jacket the owner of those captivating blue eyes was wearing.

"I... I have to go..." He jumped out of his seat and pushed past Enjolras, out the door. Enjolras sat down in his seat and sighed, running his hand through his golden hair.

"I can't believe it..." Joly muttered staring after his friend.

"What?" Lesgle and Enjolras asked at the same time.

"He... didn't even offer to pay!"

* * *

**So, as you see, this story is just a BREEDING GROUND for ExR fluff MWAHAHAHHAHA *cough cough gaaassssssppppp* Thanks~ 3 3 3**


	2. Never trust a guy with an eyelash curler

**Yaaaay chapter 2! Its a bit longer than chapter 1, not as E/R fluffyful, but i hope you guys still like it :)**

**Just a warning in advance: Jehan's terrible french accent... well... I don't know how readable it is, so do the bast you can with that. I hope you can at least understand it, though**

* * *

Hey 'ferre, its Enjolras. I um... need your help with something. Call me as soon as you get this. Bye." Enjolras put the phone down and started pacing the length of his apartment. Ever since last night, he'd felt... different. Who was he? Enjolras had always kinda assumed he was straight. Then again... he'd never liked any girls he met, even though plenty liked him back. To be fair, though, he'd never liked any boys either. But Grantaire...

"What am I thinking, he's... Grantaire. He's cynical, ironic, sarcastic, annoying Grantaire. Plus he's... ugly." It was true. Grantaire wasn't handsome, he wasn't good looking. He wasn't even cute, despite the fact that he always told his friends about how ALL the women were all over him...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp buzzing of his phone. Cautiously, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Enjolras, did you need something?" He was instantly comforted by his closest friend's voice.

"Yes. I mean no! I mean... come over. Now."

Without a word, Combferre hung up, and Enjolras waited.

* * *

"He said WHAT?"

Enjolras blushed and looked at the ground. "He said he... loved me."

"Like, as a friend love? Or..."

"As in, 'I'm gay, Enjolras,' love."

"Wow..."

"I know, I was pretty surprised too."

"No, I mean WOW HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE EARLIER!"

"What"

Combferre sat back, laughing. "Dude, how could you not notice?" Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows.

"Notice what?"

"Grantaire has liked you since we all met."

"We all met...? You mean in... 7th grade?!"

"Yup."

"DUDE, WE ARE GRADUATING NEXT MONTH."

"I noticed."

"And he's liked me since... 7th grade."

"Yeah."

"THAT'S LIKE 5 YEARS, MAN!"

"Congratulations, you know how to count!"

Enjolras sat down on his bed, his face buried in his hands. "What the hell, Combferre, why didn't he tell me earlier?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Enjolras looked up. "Yes."

"Well..."

"Tell me."

"He... he thought you hated him."

"Oh my god, I never hated him! I disliked him at times... he was annoying, cynical and doubtful... but I never HATED him... just... why did he even hang out with us? He didn't believe in what we believed... why was he there?"

Combferre raised his eyebrows. Enjolras squeezed his eyes shut and fell back on the bed. "I am so STUPID!"

"Yes, yes you are." He chuckled. Enjolras glared at him. "Hey, Enj, just, tell him how you feel. Let him down easy, y'know."

"That's the thing, I don't know how I feel. I.. I just don't know..."

"You mean..."

"Yup."

"Oh..."

An awkward silence hung in the air between them. Finally, after an eternity, Combferre spoke up.

"Well... why don't you... I don't know... ask him on a date, see how it goes... how it feels... and then you'll know!"

"COMBFERRE YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Why thank-"

"I have to go!"

"Ok tell me how it we-"

"THANKS 'FERRE!" Enjolras shouted as he darted out of his room, leaving Combferre alone.

"Huh."

* * *

Enjolras found Grantaire at the bridge overlooking the Seine river. He was leaning on the railing looking down at the grey stormy water. Enjolras shivered and pulled his coat tighter across his chest.

"Hey," He called out "Isn't it a little chilly to be going without a coat?" Grantaire looked up shocked.

"Enjolras..." Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "C'mon, man, it's May."

"Yes it is," Enjolras said striding over. "It's an unnaturally cold windy May, and no mere mortal should have to go without a coat." He wrapped his coat around the other man's shoulders. Grantaire, clearly confused by the sudden personality change, stepped away, blushing.

"No, thanks, Enjolras. I'm... I'm fine." He started to take off the coat. "I'm fine, really!"

"No I insist," He said, gently placing his hand on Grantaire's. Grantaire stared at the foreign gesture, obviously shocked.

"I... I have to go. I'm sorry." Enjolras watched with a sinking feeling, as Grantaire walked away.

"Grantaire wait!" He kept walking, back turned. "Grantaire... I want to... I want to go out with you!" Grantaire stopped and slowly turned around.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, I thought you said you wanted to date me!" He laughed. Enjolras stayed serious. Grantaire, noticing this, walked up to him until they were practically touching noses. "Haven't you hurt me enough? Now you have to mock me too? You are so sick." He started to walk away again.

"Wait! Wait, 'taire, wait!"

Grantaire didn't turn around.

* * *

"He thought you were kidding, hmm?" Combferre sat across from Enjolras at the Cafe Musain, and handed him a coffee.

"Yeah, he thought I was mocking him or something. I mean, I can't live with him being mad at me. Imagine what he thinks of me now..."

"Hmm..." Combferre pursed his lips. This calls for an expert..."

Fifteen minutes later, Les Amis d'abc were standing around Enjolras, who was still seated. They were talking silently, and occasionally glancing at Enjolras. Then finally someone, Bahorel maybe, whispered

"He's here!"

The crowd parted, and in walked Jean Prouvaire, carrying a huge duffel bag.

"I 'ave been waiting for zis for a while now, monsieur." He cackled, cracking his knuckles.

"Um... what is with the accent, Jehan? And... what is in that bag?

"Shhh." He hissed putting a finger to Enjolras's mouth. "Zat and much more will be revealed in time." Standing back, he snapped to Coufeyrac and Bahorel. "'Old 'im down. I am ready."

The last thing Enjolras saw before lacking out was Jehan coming toward him with an eyelash curler.

* * *

"Oh my god, what just happened?" Enjolras murmured, rubbing his temples. Courfeyrac noticed his consciousness.

"Prouvaire!" He called across the room. "He's awake." That's when Enjolras noticed he was strapped to a salon chair.

"What... the... hell, Jehan!" He grumbled as Jehan walked over, smiling.

"Ahh, ze patient ees awake! Perfect! Now we can continue?"

"Ok, first off, STOP TALKING IN THAT STUPID ACCENT!" Enjolras yelled angrily. "And second, WHY THE HELL AM I STRAPPED TO A SALON CHAIR!?"

"So we could do ZIS- I- I mean. THIS to you!" Jehan dramatically held a mirror at Enjolras.

"Wh- what... my hair... it's... you.. you STRAIGHTENED it! And... my eyebrows...?" He turned towards his friends. "Can I just ask you guys one question?"

"What?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A LIVING KEN DOLL?" His friends all laughed.

"Because, silly,we're getting you all dressed up for your date!"

"Date... what date?" Enjolras stared at his friends.

"You know..." Joly playfully punched his arm. "Your date with Grantaire!"

"WHAT? No! No no no no no! Combferre, I told you! He... he doesn't like me right now... I don't know if I like him..."

Jehan rushed over. "Ah, mon ami! zat ees why we're here! To 'elp two uncertain friends, kindle zeir love for one anozer!"

Enjolras stared at them for a long time. "Ok, fine." He said finally. "What next?" Jehan cackled.

"Next is jeans. Very very skinny jeans."

* * *

**From: Bahorel**

**To: Grantaire**

**Hey dude we should TOTALLY go drinking tonight. Meet me at the cafe Voltaire? **

**From: Grantaire**

**To: Bahorel**

**Sure, but... why are we meeting so early? Drinking during the day is NO fun...**

**From: Bahorel**

**To: Grantaire's**

**um. because... JUST BE THERE OKAY? Because courfeyrac is is so sexylicious!**

Bahorel glared at Courfeyrac.

"'Because Courfeyrac is so sexylicious?'" Courfeyrac giggled

"You said it, not me!"

"Just give me back my phone."

* * *

Grantaire pulled up to the quaint little cafe. Not quite what he expected as a rendezvous point for two guys going out for a night of hardcore drinking.

When Grantaire entered the cafe, though, it wasn't Bahorel standing there waiting for him.

It was Enjolras.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN I will try to update chapter 3 tomorrow, and keep updates frequent. **


	3. Chicken,mustaches,creampuffs OH MY

**YAAY I actually FOUND time to finish/revise/post this chapter! I can't really think of anything to say in advance about it... but let's face it, whenever Les Amis come in, it goes from cute drama romance story, to ridiculous and kinda crazy. That, my friends, is the warning, I guess. I tried to keep everyone in character... lets see how well i did...**

**Disclaimer: Les mis is not mine, no matter how much I want it.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Grantaire spat out.

"Monsieur Enjolras, your table for two is ready." The waitress said, beckoning him down the aisle of tables.

"Well, you see, Grantaire, there are lots of things I want. I want world peace, equality, a fair government. But for tonight? I'd just like it if you dined with me."

He knew he'd caught Grantaire. Grantaire, you see, was an absolute sucker for romance, and especially smooth talking. "Fine..." He mumbled following the waiter down to their table.

Theirs was a small table in the back part, near a window. The sun shone on it, making it look like some kind of gift from the heavens.

"I hope this will be okay, monsieur?" She asked, skirting around a dessert cart.

"It's perfect." Enjolras smiled at her. When they sat, Grantaire started laughing.

"What?" Asked a slightly irritated Enjolras.

"Nothing, it's just... your hair, and did someone put... makeup on you, Enjolras?"

"WHAT!?" He grabbed his spoon and looked at the distorted reflection. "I am going to KILL Jehan..."

Grantaire laughed. "Don't do anything you wont regret, Enjy. Personally, I think you look great with guyliner."

Suddenly it was as if all the awkwardness and angsty feelings between them vanished.

"Hey, you know, I know a great place a few blocks down that serves _the best_ chicken. Wanna ditch this place and... I don't know... go there instead?"

"Totally," Enjolras replied. Without another word they got up and left. As they walked away, Jehan poked his head out of the dessert cart.

"Follow them." He whispered into a walkie talkie.

Bahorel was stationed outside the cafe. When Enjolras and Grantaire exited the cafe, He hid behind an open newspaper. When they passed, he whispered into his walkie talkie "Roger that." He got up and started walking. "So, where are they going?"

"Some other cafe a few blocks down. Get Courfeyrac to spy- erm... observe them there."

"Oh."

"Why, 'oh'? Where did you think they were going?"

"Umm..."

"Bahorel!"

"OOH! They're holding hands! Aww... they really ARE meant for eachother!"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!" Jehan's voice roared on the other end of the walkie talkie. "And it was the guyliner that did it..."

"Jehan..."

"Just tell Courfeyrac." From the tone of his voice, Bahorel could just see him rubbing his temples.

"Grantaire, where is this place? It's been more than just a few blocks.

"I swear," He laughed. "It was around here somewhere..."

As if on queue, the sky flashed, a roll of thunder fell across the sky, and without warning, it started to pour. Enjolras and Grantaire laughed and ducked under a nearby awning. Grantaire, being the naturally graceful person he was, slipped and fell. He groaned and rolled onto his back, letting the rain fall onto him.

"Oh my god, Grantaire, are you okay?!" Enjolras ran out from under the awning and knelt by him. Grantaire cupped his hand over Enjolras's cheek, gently.

"Don't you fret, monsieur Enjolras, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain... can hardly hurt me now..." Enjolras furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing?" Grantaire sat up.

"Oh... just some song..."

"What's it called?"

"I _honestly _don't remember..."

"Hmm. Well, we better find that restaura-" He burst out laughing.

"What?"

Still laughing, Enjolras pointed to the storefront under the awning. It was the cafe.

"Oh!" They both burst into laughter. Grantaire loved Enjolras's laugh. It was a rare and beautiful thing, deep and rich.

"Well, let's go then, I guess."

As they entered the cafe, Bahorel stepped out in front of the cafe. "Courfeyrac," He whispered. "You're on."

* * *

"So was I right?"

Enjolras bit into his piece of chicken. "Mmm, you were right." Grantaire sat back in his seat, satisfied. "And um... Grantaire... about the... other night..."

"Oh um... right... yeah... the other night..."

"Yeah, listen, I'm really... _really _sorry if I made you um... feel... um..."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's just, I'm sorry if you-"

"Forget it, Enjolras!" Grantaire snapped. Enjolras reddened. "Listen, I'm just not very... comfortable talking about it..."

"WELL HELLO! HOW ARE YOU TWO DOING? CAN I GET YOU ANYTHING?" A waiter, who looked suspiciously like Courfeyrac wearing a fake mustache, appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, no thanks. We were just about to leave anyway."

"Ooh! Goin anywhere? Where? Can ya tell me? Can ya tell me in detail?"

"Umm... actually we were just going to go home. Is that a problem?"

"No! No no no! Not at all! Not a problem at all! Not. A. PROBLEM!" He reached into his apron pocket, obviously turning on some device. "YOU ARE GOING HOME NOW! BYE!" Hastily, the 'waiter' pushed them both out of their seats. "Go!"

"But..."

"GO!"

"The food..."

"I SHALL PAY!, GOODBYE!" Suddenly, the pair found themselves outside the cafe. They looked at each other.

"What... just happened?"

"I have no idea, but my car's still parked at that other cafe. C'mon. I'll drive you home." Grantaire started walking.

"'Taire?" He turned to see Enjolras standing there.

"Yes?"

"We should... we should do this again sometime..."

"Totally."

* * *

"I don't care HOW hungry you were, Bahorel, I wasn't going to put a CREAMPUFF in my pocket and give it to you later.

"Fine. But I'm still not talking to you."

Jehan sighed as Bahorel turned away. "You can be such a CHILD sometimes, Bahorel... hey I'm getting a text! It's from Courf... 'look out the window...'..." They both scrambled to the window of the cafe.

Enjolras and Grantaire stood outside the cafe, in front of Grantaire's car. Grantaire said something to Enjolras. Enjolras said something to Grantaire. Grantaire laughed.

"Can you tell what they're saying?" Bahorel asked as he craned his neck.

"Oh, talking again, are we?"

"Jehannnn!"

"Oh fine... Enjolras is saying... I... I had a grape..."

"What?"

"Great," Jehan corrected. "I had a great time... so did I... we should... we should do this... again! How about Monday? I'm... free... how about... dinner and a moody... Oh! _Movie..."_

The two embraced and got in the car. Bahorel and Jehan fainted.

The car ride home was quiet, but not an awkward quiet. When Grantaire dropped Enjolras off at his house, he was in a daze. Ignoring his parents, we went up into his room, and quietly closed the door. Sighing, he leaned back and slid down to the floor, running his hand through his hair. What had just happened? Whatever it was, it couldn't happen again. He was the fearless Enjolras, the marble leader. He couldn't go around laughing and hugging people. It would not happen again. He picked up his phone.

**To: Grantaire**

**From: Enjolras**

**Hey, I can't go Monday, sorry. **

He was about to hit send when a new message popped up.

**From: Grantaire**

**To: Enjolras **

**I had SO MUCH fun! We still on for Monday? :)**

Enjolras deleted his draft.

* * *

**Happy cheery smiley faces! Chapter 3 is d-o-n-e! Be prepared for DRAMA in 4, and cute dramatic drama fluff regarding a certain two people in the chapters to follow, plus more of our little les amigos, and Marius and Cosette cuteness! Actually, I don't really know why I put them down in the main character list, they're hardly in the story... hmm :/ Oh, and if you were sensing some Bahorel/Jehan... yeah, that kinda just happened, I THINK IT WAS FATE! **


	4. Enjolras and his inability to say no

**Chapter... number... 4... (collapses) Like I said earlier, there is a lot more drama in this chapter, but I did throw the Amis in there once or twice, cuz come on, who doesn't like a little comic relief? (At least I THINK it's comic relief. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Oh, and also, you will find Enjolras's parents to be total and utter bigots. I'm totally fine if people do not support gay marriage, but I do, and that's why it pained me to write as them. Also, why I did not do a very good job writing as them. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

The clock ticked slowly, seconds feeling like minutes, minutes feeling like hours. Enjolras, along with his mother and father sat in their massive living room, his parents reading, he was anxiously watching the clock. When enough time, he felt, had passed, he stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to... go to bed! Goodnight!"

"Enjolras, wait!" His mother called. "Your father and I would like to talk with you."

"Really? Cuz, there's something I'd like to tell you guys about." This was it. This was the night. Enjolras was going to tell his parents about how him and Grantaire had been dating for three weeks now. It was time. Everybody would know.

"Well, Enjolras, your father and I... we noticed you've been acting... differently. Is there... something you'd like us to know?"

"Actually, there i-"

"Oh, hold that thought. Honey, I found the most disturbing article in today's paper!"

"What was it?"

"Well apparently, gay marriage is now popular in the states!

"Really? Disgusting."

"Yes, the states have sure gone downhill."

"Utterly."

Enjolras felt his face pale. "W-wait, you mean you two don't support... gays?"

"Can't stand them."

"You know that, Enjolras. Gays are sinners. They all are. The world doesn't need that."

Enjolras felt sick. Slowly, he backed out of the room.

"What did you want to tell us, honey?" His mother glanced at him.

"Oh, um... nothing." His voice faltered. Both parents looked at him. Shamefully, he assumed his statuesque posture and stony face. "I'm going to my room now. Goodnight." As soon as he was out of their sight, he bolted up the stairs, into his room, and out the window, climbing down the wall like a ninja. Then he sprinted down the street, to the park. At night, the park was closed, but it wasn't really closed, because that night, and many nights before, the park came alive for two specific people. He found Grantaire sitting under a tree.

"Well, Apollo, I thought you weren't going to come." He smirked. Enjolras sat down next to him and buried his face in his hands. Grantaire, noticing the sudden, uncharacteristic change in his boyfriend's behavior, shifted so he was facing him.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"My parents know something's up." Came the muffled reply.

"Oh? That's great! When can I meet them?"

"You don't get it, do you?" He looked up, his eyes wet. "They don't... like people like... us..."

"What?"

"They said we're... sinners..."

"And by 'us' you mean..."

"Yes."

Grantaire was taken aback. He'd known Enjolras's parents were snobby and biased, but this... also, something about sad Enjolras disturbed Grantaire. Wasn't he supposed to be the strong one? He turned Enjolras's face toward his. "Listen. Nothing anyone ever says or does will ever, EVER affect the way I feel about you. I can't change. Even if I try. Even if I wanted to..."

"What is it with you and song lyrics?" They kissed. Long and passionate.

"I don't know," Grantaire gasped when they broke apart. "Song lyrics always know what to say."

"That makes no sense...You make no sense."

"You make me crazy."

They kissed again.

"You know what? To hell with what they think. To hell with what anyone thinks. I love you. Is that a crime?"

"If it is, I'm willing to do the time."

"I will _never _be ashamed of who I am, and I will never be ashamed of loving you." Enjolras smiled at the words, then turned his face away to hide his blush. If only the same could be said for him.

"Enjolras..."

"Yes?"

"There's something I haven't told you..."

"What?!"

"Well... I'm... going to England for a month."

"What!? When are you leaving?"

Grantaire mumbled something.

"I didn't catch that."

More mumbling.

"What?"

"TOMORROW!" He shouted. "I'm sorry, Apollo, it's just... it's this art thing, and it's a once in a life time opportunity and..."

"I understand. Say no more. I'll miss you, 'taire." And he did understand. Art was special to Grantaire. He would miss the cynic but...

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

For the most part, Enjolras's life was pretty normal. They were going to graduate in a few weeks, then it was off to college. He had already gotten replies from most of the colleges he applied for. He would get to have his own apartment. He would get to spend time with Grantaire. Grantaire. The name filled him with a happy warm feeling. How he could go from loathing to loving said person in just a matter of weeks was beyond him. He'd given up trying to act strong around Grantaire. Grantaire had somehow chipped away every strong barrier he had built up, until there was just Enjolras, pure, human Enjolras. He was still stoical around everyone else. So, life was normal for the blonde revolutionary. One day, however, Enjolras got a call from an old friend.

"Oh hey Pontmercy. Haven't seem you since you started chasing after that girl..."

Marius laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah, Cosette? Haha, yeah we're doing great! Listen, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well, actually it's more like a any boy who isn't Marius favor."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, its an Any Boy Who Isn't Marius favor."

"hmm..."

"C'mon Enjolras! I really need your help with this!"

"What is it?"

"Well, my friend Eponine..."

"Yes?"

"Needs someone."

"Someone?"

"Someone."

"A special someone?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to do it?" His tone was unconvincing.

"Oh please, Enjolras! She is a freaking STALKER! I swear, everywhere I go. I can't SHOWER without checking behind the curtains. She. Is. Smothering me. HELP." Marius sounded so deliciously desperate, it took all of Enjolras's willpower to not blackmail him into some evil deed in return.

"...so you can't do it because you're afraid to shower?"

"No, because I have a GIRLFRIEND! You don't! Please, Enjolras, you're my only hope!"

Enjolras weighed his options. No one knew about him and Grantaire. Grantaire was out of town for another three weeks. He could go on a few dates, then a couple days before 'Taire came back, he'd break up with her. Simple. And yet...

"Enjolras? You there?"

"Yeah."

"So you'll do it?"

"...yeah."

"Great! See you at the Musain in ten minutes!"

"TEN MINUTES!?"

"Thanks Enjolras! I really owe ya one!" Marius hung up. Enjolras gritted his teeth.

"I really hate you, Pontmercy."

* * *

The cafe Musain was not crowded on Saturdays. Actually, it was never crowded, which made it the perfect meeting place for Les Amis d'abc. Enjolras never went to the cafe otherwise. Out of habit, when he went in, he went straight to the back room, completely ignoring the front setup. Someone coughed softly. Enjolras swerved around in a full 360 to see Marius and two other girls. One girl had soft light brown hair with a gentle curl. She had big eyes and red lips, and was wearing a little denim sundress. The other girl, had dark hair, almost black, slightly tangled, and far less shiny then the others. She had on a pair of faded jeans and an oversized hooded sweatshirt, with faded words Enjolras could just barely make out. _The Sargent of Waterloo. _She was staring at Marius. That must be Eponine.

"Hey, Marius." Enjolras gave a pained smile.

"Hey. I'd like you to meet Cosette," He gestured toward the prettier of the two. "And Eponine. 'Ponine, this is Enjolras. He is going to be your date today." Eponine looked confused.

"My... date?" She looked up at Enjolras. Her attitude completely changed and her eyes grew wide. "I'm Eponine," She said shaking his hand. He tried to ignore the fact that she held on just a bit too long. "Eponine Thenardier. You can call me Eponine. Or 'Ponine."

"Oh, Thenardier? Do do know Gavroche?"

"My brother!"

"Oh. He sometimes comes to our meetings. He seems cool." Eponine laughed loudly.

"Oh, Enjolras!" She took his hand. "Let's sit down, Marius and Cosette are waiting."

"Yeah..."

They sat down. Marius talked to Cosette. Cosette talked to Marius. Eponine talked to Cosette. Marius talked to Eponine. Enjolras sat there awkwardly. Time ticked by. They ordered coffee. They ordered lunch. They talked more. Enjolras didn't talk. He was too busy thinking about Grantaire.

_Is he having fun? _He thought to himself _What's England like? Are there lots of cute boys? Is he flirting with any? Has he forgotten me? _

"Um... Enjolras? Earth to Enjolras! Hello?"

"Oh... Eponine... sorry..."

"We were just going to go outside to get some fresh air. Wanna come?" He nodded as they stood up. Eponine clasped his hand. Something about it didn't feel... right. Unlike the countless times he'd help Grantaire's hand, it felt, out of place. Her hand was too fragile. He felt like it was about to break apart under his. They stepped out of the cafe.

"So, Enjolras, whaddaya say?"

"Oh Marius! You were right! This double date thing was a great idea!" He gave a fake laugh. _Anything. I'll do anything. Just get this woman off me._

"Yeah, it was. What about you, Cosette? You like it?"

"Oh totally! Hey, you guys should all come to my place some night for dinner! I could get Toussaint to cook something extravagant!" _She. Is. Smothering me._

"Toussaint?" Eponine inquired? "Who's Toussaint?"

"Oh, she's basically like a nanny. You know how overprotective my dad is!" They all laughed. _No, I don't know, I just want this to be OVER!_

"Hey Enjolras, tell me-" Marius was cut off by Eponine shrill squeak.

"Eep!" She jumped behind Enjolras, who gratefully flexed his now free finger. Still, this new position wasn't any better.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Montparnasse," She whispered.

"Who?"

"My old boyfriend... we went out one time and now he doesn't leave me alone. Oh no! He's coming over!"

Enjolras looked over at the young man coming toward them. In that moment, he noticed two things about Montparnasse.

He was cute.

He was _really _cute

"Hey 'Ponine. Fancy meeting you here!"

"Oh..." She blushed and came out from behind Enjolras. "Hi Montparnasse..."

"Um, Eponine...? If you aren't busy..."

"I am!" She replied quickly. "'Parnasse, I'd like you to meet Enjolras, my boyfriend."

"_Boyfriend?!" _Montparnasse and Enjolras replied at the same time.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend." She smiled and wrapped her arm around Enjolras's middle. Montparnasse walked up to him.

"You're 'Ponine's boyfriend?"

"Guess so..."

"Watch your back, pretty boy." He whispered menacingly before walking away quickly.

"Oh, Enjolras, you SAVED me!" Eponine wrapped Enjolras in a tight hug. "Thank you so so much!"

"Um..."

"Listen, I gotta go! Why don't I come over tonight? Thanks!" She dashed away. Enjolras stared after her.

"...Marius? May I talk to you?" He smiled at Cosette and lead Marius off to the side. "What. The. Heck, man!"

"What's up?"

"I can't date Eponine!"

"Why not? You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"No, I have-" He paused. A boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. Why couldn't he just say it? His parent's voices flashed in his mind. Marius would be just like them, no doubt. _You filthy sinner! _He shivered. "No," He said. "I guess..."

"Thank you SO much, Enjolras! I owe ya! Seriously, what can I ever do to repay you?"

"Change your political opinion."

"Haha, thanks but, no can do! I gotta go too. Thanks again, Enj!" Enjolras sighed and began walking home.

* * *

Eponine dashed up the stairs, into her family's tiny apartment. Not bothering to say hello to her father or mother, she went straight to the small room she and her sister shared. Azelma was sitting on the bed doing homework.

"Hey Ep. What's up?"

"Oh nothing." She sighed. "It's just..."

"Is it Marius again?"

"Ugh, no. I met this other boy..."

"Ooh! Do tell!"

"Well... his name is Enjolras, he's really... well he likes... he's... Oh he's PERFECT, Azelma, perfect!" Azelma stared at her sister for the longest time.

"Good." She said. "I'm happy for you."

When Enjolras got home, he found Jehan and Bahorel standing in his bedroom.

"Whoa. Um, hello guys."

"Nice house man."

"I didn't think anyone knew where I lived..."

"Eh, Bahorel here knows his way around. Your parents let us in. But they kept looking at us funny... wonder why..."

"Yeah, that would be because you, Jehan, are wearing flower print skinny jeans, and you, Bahorel have a black eye and a cut lip." They analyzed each other.

"Ah, so they're those kind of parents." Jehan said, nodding his head.

"You have no idea."

"Well," he said, glancing at Bahorel. "They must be sorta okay, I mean, if they're okay with you having a boyfriend and all."

"Yeah," Bahorel supplied, "Especially a high school drop out struggling artist kinda guy who uses cigarettes and alcohol as his inspiration." Jehan looked puzzled.

"'Taire hasn't dropped out of high school."

"Not yet."

"And he doesn't smoke... does he?"

I don't know." That set off a string of petty squabbling from both Jehan and Bahorel, which, of course, evolved into a full on slap fight.

"Grantaire isn't my boyfriend!" Enjolras raised his voice. The pair stopped to look at him.

"Oh..." Jehan said quietly. Then his face lit up. "You're ELOPED!" Bahorel rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot. It just means you Courf and I spent too much trouble on nothing. Let's go, Jehan." Jehan looked at Enjolras with big eyes.

"What's she like?" The question caught him totally off guard.

"Wha..? Oh um... Eponine... she's great..."

"Oh. Well, Bahorel's right, we uh...we have to go." The sullen pair left the room. Enjolras sat on the bed and threw his hands up in the air, silently screaming. What had he just gotten himself into?

"Forgive me, Grantaire, forgive me..."

* * *

**OOH AND THE DRAMA BEGINS! Now, I love Eponine to pieces, but to fit this story plot, I guess I had to make her a litttle desperate. I really hope you guys like it so far, it's been ****so ****fun to write :) **


	5. The odds that are not in his favor

Enjolras told Jehan that he was 'dating' someone... so obviously, everyone ended up knowing. When Enjolras entered the already full back room, he was attacked with questions.

"What's she like?"

"Is she hot?"

Have you guys KISSED yet?"

Enjolras rubbed his temples. "Um, no, no we haven't. Now can we please stay on topic here. This isn't a very good way to start a meeting, guys. Now, about the revolution..."

"I'd rather hear about Miss Eponine!" Courfeyrac giggled. " It sounds like good ol' Patria has some competition!" Everyone laughed. Enjolras groaned.

"Combeferre, can I... talk to you outside?"

"Of course." They made their way out the door, into the dark alleyway behind the cafe. When they got out, he turned toward his friend.

" I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well... I'm not sure if I should tell you..."

"Enjolras." He said placing his hand on the others shoulder. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Ok, well, here it goes:" He took a deep breath. "I'mdatingGrantairenotEponine!AndthatdateJehanBaho relandCourfeyracsetupmighthaveworkedafterall!"

"...what?"

"I'm dating Grantaire, not Eponine." He said slower. "And... that date Jehan, Bahorel and Courfeyrac set up...might have worked out after all.."

"I KNEW IT!"

"What?"

"I mean... why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?!"

"My parents..."

"I understand."

"...You do?"

"I've met your parent's before. I know about them and their... opinions. But that's not important! How could THEY keep you from not telling anyone?"

"It's just... I haven't told anyone because... I guess... I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed...? Of Grantaire?"

"Yes." Enjolras buried his face in his friend's jacket. "It's awful, Combeferre. I feel like I'm living a huge secret, and if I tell them, they'll... I don't want to think about it, and It's only a matter of time before this all blows up in my face!"

"So... you decided to date Eponine..."

"I guess, as a cover up or whatever, but I don't really like her..."

Combeferre was silent for a long time.

"Wow." He said finally. "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Combeferre, I just... I needed to tell someone."

"I understand. Go inside. Your fans are waiting. I'll be right along."

Enjolras went in. Combeferre was deeply shaken. Enjolras as always so stony and serious. To be honest, he could never imagine Enjolras with a boy or a girl. It just... never seemed to fit his personality. And Grantaire of all people! What did he see in him? Personally, Combeferre had kinda meant the whole 'Go out with him one time.' thing as a joke. So it really wasn't Combeferre's fault... was it? When he went in, Enjolras was still getting swamped.

"Tell ya what, you can all meet her later! In fact, I will... go get her now, and you can all meet her!" Everyone cheered. "Ok! Be right back!"

* * *

"Oh, Enjolras! You really want me to meet your friends? I mean, we've only been going out a day or so!"

"Um, yeah! I really do!" He said nervously, leading Eponine to the cafe.

"Do I look alright?" She had on a faded sundress and her dark hair was combed smooth in a braid.

"Yes, you look very nice." And he meant it. Enjolras wasn't straight, but he did think Eponine looked nice.

"Thank you!" She wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Uh huh..." _If I ever get out of this sea of lies alive, we should be friends, Eponine._

"I'm so nervous!" She whispered when they broke apart.

"They'll love you!" He lead her into the back room. Everyone silenced. She waved to them nervously. "Hey, everyone, this is Eponine! Eponine, I'd like you to meet Les Amis d'abc. We're a political youth group."

"Ah, yes, Marius told me about you guys..."

"You know Pontmercy?" Courfeyrac asked excitedly.

"Why yes I do! Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's living with my family."

"He used to be my neighbor. At the Gorbeau house."

In St. Michelle it wasn't uncommon to find teens living on their own. It was one of those places where the really wealthy and the really poor clashed together. Out of the Amis, Feuilly, Grantaire, and Bahorel all lived on their own or with roommates. It was just one of those places.

Jehan stepped forward to Eponine. "Hey, Eponine. Welcome. I'm... I'm really happy for both you and Enjolras." He didn't smile. But asides from Bahorel, Courfeyrac and Jehan, everyone seemed to love the new couple. Especially Feuilly.

"Hey guys, we should get them to kiss!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Maybe they shouldn't. It _is _flu season."

"Oh come on, Joly."

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They chanted.

_Oh come on. _Enjolras thought. _Give them what they want. It's only one kiss. Get it over with. _

Enjolras did something very stupid. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his lips into Eponine's. The crowd cheered. When he finally broke apart, he noticed someone standing in the doorway. Grantaire, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, everyone was silent. Enjolras turned cold.

"Hey, Enjolras. I'm back home early. Just thought you would've liked to know." He turned towards the rest of the group. "Nice to see you all." Then he turned around and fled. The silence hung in the air.

"Um... wait right there, 'Ponine. I'll... uh... I'll be right back." He rushed after Grantaire.

"'Taire wait!" He shouted running down the street. Grantaire turned around, his eyes practically burning with anger and humiliation.

"How could you, Enjolras?"

"I can explain!"

"No need to."

"Grantaire!"

"I think we're done talking to each other." He started to walk away.

"GRANTAIRE LISTEN TO ME." Grantaire stopped and turned around.

"There's no need to. I understand perfectly well, _Enjolras_." Enjolras winced at his name. "You strung me along, pretended to care, and then... and then... I can't even look at you. You're sick. Absolutely sick. I trusted you. I trusted you, and told you things I have never told anyone. About... about my mother, remember? About my unborn brother. About how my father's been treating my like crap because some how their deaths... were my fault. I told you about how I was bullied in middle school for my sexual orientation. That's why I transferred in 7th grade. And then I met you and... and I felt like I had a reason to live again. Of course you hated me but... I felt so happy around you guys. Now, for a short time, something was finally going my way for once and... and I find it was all lies."

"That's not how it was, Grantaire!"

"Then how was it?"

"Umm... well..."

"Enjolras, look at yourself. You're pathetic! This whole time you haven't once batted an eyelash, not once have you displayed ANY emotion. THATS how I know you're lying. I used to admire that about you. But now..."

"Grantaire please listen! It's not like that you see I was..." Ashamed? Embarrassed? Either would make him feel worse. Enjolras wanted nothing more to hold him and hug him and tell him everything would be fine. But he knew. He'd lost Grantaire. Possibly forever.

"Goodbye, Enjolras." And he watched as his love walked away, slipping through his fingers.

_Look at you, _A cold voice whispered in his head. _Look at you, the mighty Enjolras, feeling, loving, like a normal person. _

"Shut up." He mumbled

_You talk about France and it's glory when you don't even know what's inside your own heart. What are you going to tell your friends when you get back there? You know if you tell them, they'll never see you the same way again._

"I get it!" He shouted, much to the confusion of onlookers. Shaking his head he went back into the cafe. Everyone was watching him.

"Hey man what took ya so long?"

"Oh, um... Grantaire came back early and... needed help moving some stuff up to his apartment." Everyone bought the story except for Combeferre.

"Break up?" He mouthed. Enjolras nodded.

When he got home that night, he found his mother and father waiting at the doorway.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Why aren't you dressed up? The gallery opening's tonight!"

"Oh right the gallery opening! I forgot. Sorry, mom, give me five minutes." He dashed upstairs, changed into his suit and arranged his golden curls so they framed his face. Before he knew it, they were in the car, driving to the gallery.

"So..." Enjolras said awkwardly. "Who's the artist?"

"Oh, he's some new artist, one of those penniless street painters. This his supposed to be his grand debut."

"Hm. Sounds... interesting." Actually it didn't. His parents always dragged him to boring galleries to look at the art of some depressed artist, and make small talk with the other rich people. But when they got there... Usually the art on display was boring, drab colors blended with drabber colors on a dull canvas. But these...

"Wow..." He breathed staring at the explosions of color awaiting him. Every painting was unique and beautiful, each depicting it's own scene, none alike. He was so immersed in all the work, he did not notice everyone gathering to the other side of the gallery. It was the director's voice that finally made him look up.

"Good evening, everybody. My name is Felix Tholomeyes, and as you know, I am the part time director here at the gallery. This evening we are displaying some youth work, done by our very own Grantaire Le Roux. Monsieur Grantaire," He gestured into the crowd as he saw Grantaire, HIS Grantaire, come up, wearing a suit and tie, shake Mr. Tholomeyes's hand, and say a word to the crowd.

"As long as I can remember, I wanted to be an artist. It was my dream. There were lot's of..." He watched as his eyes scanned the crowd and fell on Enjolras. Grantaire paled and his voice faltered a bit. "Lots of obstacles in the way, but I overcame them to give you these..."

"Not a very good speaker, is he?" He heard his father whisper to his mother.

"Uh, anyway... thank you for coming and supporting me tonight." Blushing he left back into the crowd.

"These paintings are up for auction. Anyone interested should come see me immediately." The crowd dispersed, admiring the work.

"Hey Enjolras!" He was confronted by a familiar girl.

"Oh! Hey... Cosette?"

"Yup! And Marius is around here somewhere." She pulled him over. "Marius! It's Enjolras!"

"Hey."

"Hey. I think 'Taire's around here somewhere. Speak of the devil..." Grantaire approached them.

"Hey Marius. Hey Cosette. Hey... Enjolras." He didn't make eye contact with him. "Did you guys like my work?"

"Yes!"

"Totally!"

Enjolras noticed his blush. That totally adorable blush. All he wanted was to come up behind and grab him by the waist, swing him around and whisper how much he loved him. To take his hand and never let go...

"Enjolras, who are these people?" His parents came up to him. "Are they your friends?"

"Um, yes, this is Marius Pontmercy, Cosette Fauchlevent, and Grantaire... the artist." His father reached out and shook Grantaire's hand.

"You have quite the talent, monsieur."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"You know, Enjolras, you never invite any friends over. I mean, aside from last night when the Flower Boy and the tough looking one-"

"Jean and Bahorel."

"... We weren't sure you had any!"

"Oh Enjolras has tons of friends! He even has a girlfriend!" Cosette giggled. Grantaire stiffened.

"A girlfriend?! Enjolras, when were you going to tell us!"

"Oh, umm..."

"You know what, this is absurd! I say, that after you graduate next week, you all come for a dinner party, at our house! Then we can meet all your friends and here more about this girlfriend of yours."

"Dad..."

"No more words. Marius, Cosette, Grantaire, you are all expected to come."

"Sweet! I'll text Courfeyrac and he'll tell the others! Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Enjolras's parents! Taking his phone out, Enjolras dashed away.

"What a strange little boy..."

"Oh, believe me, the others are stranger... Grantaire? Could you come with me? I wanted you too... um... explain this piece of work to me. Right over here." He dragged Grantaire away. When they were finally alone, he took his hands in his and stared at them. _Never let go._

"What are you doing."

"Grantaire I..."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Well..."

"Enjolras, read my lips: I hate you." Enjolras let go of his hands, stung.

"You surely can't mean that... can you?"

"After you BROKE my heart?" Grantaire said loudly. Enjolras winced. "Yes. I think I do mean that. In fact, I'll say it one more time, so you really understand. I mean, I know you're kinda dense when it comes to other people's emotions, but I think this will clear some things up." He leaned in. "I hate you. I really really REALLY hate you. In fact, I wish you were dead you cruel heartless jerk. What you did... it's just disgusting, and it hurt. Do you understand? I. Hate. You." He walked away. Enjolras staggered back in shock. He was silent and wide eyed the whole way home. When he got home he zombie walked up to his bedroom, and without even bothering to undress, he fell onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. That night, something happened to Enjolras that had never happened before.

That night, Enjolras cried.

* * *

**OH THE ANGSTY FLUFF! Yeah, I admit, this story is kinda predictable... but I still am proud of myself for writing it. Updates might get a little less frequent, I'm really busy towards the end of the summer... I don't know. I might even finish it... So much happened in this chapter I hope it was easy to understand. Oh yeah, and I'm not really sure if Grantaire is a first name or last name... I just went with first, Idk... but look forward to more chapters in tha near future and please R&R I love/need constructive criticism! **


End file.
